


Can I Kiss You?

by heartmade_stuff



Series: You Don't Have To Ask [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartmade_stuff/pseuds/heartmade_stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the first words you hear from your soulmate randomly appear on everyone's skin at some point of their life, you get to meet your person at the movie premiere of 'Captain America: Civil War'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something soulmate-related for ages, so here it goes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, [here](http://heartmade-writingbucky.tumblr.com) is my Tumblr if you want to talk to me.

The words have been written on the patch of skin just beneath your left collar bone for exactly two years, three months and ten days. You perfectly remember the moment you noticed them.

 

_Can I kiss you?_

 

That is what they say and to be honest, you are really nervous for the moment you get to hear them the first time from your soulmate.

Although from that particular moment on you won’t be able to think clearly anymore, your mind is pretty focused today.

Well, as focused as one can be when they are stand behind the fence inside a mass of fans at a movie premiere.

You are holding your phone tightly in your hand as you wait for the actors of the movie ‘Captain America: Civil War’ to pass the area where you stand. After a few hours, you are really nervous and want your pictures to be alright and you hope they won’t turn out shaky or anything. You get a selfie with Elizabeth Olsen and Chris Evans, but with the other actors you are not as lucky.

Since you are standing in the first row, you have a great view over a fairly large part of the red carpet, so you are able to watch some of the actors giving interviews.

What you don’t see, though, is that Sebastian Stan is talking excitedly to a reporter a few feet away from you. You also don’t notice how he catches sight of you for a split second whilst talking. First, he continues speaking, before his head snaps back to you and he forgets what he was talking about. Without taking his eyes off of you, he excuses himself from the interview, before going straight towards you.

In fact, you only notice when you hear multiple gasps from the people around you. Wanting to find out what is going on, you turn your attention away from Anthony Mackie for a moment and as you look up, you instantly feel yourself trapped in the sight of Sebastian Stan’s eyes.

The air around you is filled with a tense silence, everybody wanting to see what is happening. The people further away have not yet noticed the encounter.

The thing is, though, the feeling that has settled inside you is not because it is Sebastian Stan, what everyone watching probably thinks is the reason, it is something entirely different.

Neither of you hear the shocked gasps from the fans that harshly cut the silence after Sebastian opens his mouth.

 

“ _Can I kiss you?_ ”, he says.

 

“ _You don’t have to ask,_ ” you answer, although you don’t exactly know why. It’s like the words came on their own.

 

“Come here,” Sebastian says, taking another step forward. He puts his hands on the space beneath your arms. As if you weighed nothing at all, he lifts you over the fence, your arms instinctively wrapping around his neck.

Sebastian holds you up with on arm, while the other gestures for your legs to wrap around his waist.

And when his lips eventually find yours, it feels like more than you could have ever imagined. You have kissed people before, but nothing can be compared to this.

After waiting your whole life for this moment, you have finally found your soulmate.

The kiss lasts for what feels like hours, but is actually just about longer than a minute, because someone clears their throat behind you and Sebastian.

“Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Stan, but you have a movie premiere to attend,” a stressed voice says.

Sebastian puts you on your feet again. “Oh, yes. I completely forgot. I’ll be there in a mo’, Lydia,” he answers, not taking his eyes off you.

“Mr. Stan, I-” Lydia, apparently, tries to reason, but Sebastian interrupts her.

“Yes, I know. Give me a second with my soulmate, yeah?”

Heat rises to your cheeks at the same time as your heart sinks to your knees.

Lydia takes off again, but neither of you care.

You are scared of what will happen next. What if he sends you away?

“What’s your name?”, he asks and you realise just now, that you have never actually spoken to each other before the kiss.

“[Name],” you say.

“[Name]”, he repeats it, twice. “Gorgeous.” He takes your hand. “Would you like to watch the film with me?”

Not actually believing that all of this is really happening, you accept his offer.

Sebastian guides you to the entrance of the building. “And afterwards we go eat something together, if you want?” he asks, somewhat hopefully.

And how could you ever say no to that?

You don’t need to see the actual words written on Sebastian’s skin, the feeling in your chest in enough.


End file.
